Road Trips Volume 1 Number 4
Road Trips Volume 1 Number 4 is two-CD live album by the American rock band the http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Road_Trips_Volume_1_Number_4#cite_note-LinerNotes-5Grateful Dead. The fourth in their "Road Trips" series of albums, it was released on September 30, 2008. It was recorded at the Winterland Arena in San Francisco, California, on October 21 and 22, 1978. A third, "bonus" disc was included with early shipments of the album. The bonus disc contains songs recorded live at Winterland on October 17 and 21, 1978. Road Trips Volume 1 Number 4 is subtitled From Egypt with Love. The Winterland concerts of October 17, 18, 20, 21, and 22, 1978, were the first shows played by the Dead after their concerts near the Great Pyramid of Giza in Egypt a month earlier. Songs from the Egypt performances are contained in the album Rocking the Cradle: Egypt 1978, which was released on the same day as Road Trips Volume 1 Number 4. Road Trips Volume 1 Number 4 includes a few minutes of music from an audience recording, eedited into the mix to complete several songs that were cut on the master soundboard tapes. These songs are "Sugaree", "Stella Blue", "Sugar Magnolia", and "Goin' Down the Road Feeling Bad". Track listing Disc one :October 21, 1978 #"Sugaree" (Jerry Garcia, Robert Hunter) – 13:40 #"Passenger" (Phil Lesh, Peter Monk) – 3:39 #"Stagger Lee" (Garcia, Hunter) – 7:28 #"I Need A Miracle" (Bob Weir, John Barlow) – 7:37 #"Got My Mojo Working" (Preston Foster) – 12:12 #"The Other One" (Weir) – 7:32 #"Stella Blue" (Garcia, Hunter) – 11:53 #"Sugar Magnolia" (Weir, Hunter) – 8:48 #"U.S. Blues" (Garcia, Hunter) – 5:42 Disc two :October 22, 1978 #"Ollin Arageed" (Hamza El Din) – 3:30 #"Deal" (Garcia, Hunter) – 6:28 #"Peggy-O" (traditional, arranged by Grateful Dead) – 9:10 #"Jack Straw" (Weir, Hunter) – 6:32 #"Scarlet Begonias" (Garcia, Hunter) – 11:44 #"Fire on the Mountain" (Mickey Hart, Hunter) – 12:40 #"Not Fade Away" (Norman Petty, Buddy Holly) – 21:43 #"Goin' Down the Road Feeling Bad" (traditional, arranged by Grateful Dead) – 7:56 Bonus Disc :October 21, 1978 #"Bertha" (Garcia, Hunter) – 7:17 #"Good Lovin'" (Arthur Resnick, Rudy Clark) – 7:49 #"Estimated Prophet" (Weir, Barlow) – 14:52 #"He's Gone" (Garcia, Hunter) – 10:35 :October 17, 1978 #"If I Had the World to Give" (Garcia, Hunter) – 8:40 #"Around and Around" (Chuck Berry) – 9:24 Personnel Grateful Dead *Jerry Garcia – lead guitar, vocals *Donna Jean Godchaux – vocals *Keith Godchaux – keyboards *Mickey Hart – drums *Bill Kreutzmann – drums *Phil Lesh – electric bass *Bob Weir – rhythm guitar, vocals Guest musicians *Hamza El Din – oud, vocals on "Ollin Arageed" *John Cipollina – guitar on "Not Fade Away" and "Goin' Down the Road Feeling Bad" *Lee Oskar – harmonica on "Got My Mojo Working", "The Other One", "Stella Blue", and "Sugar Magnolia" Production *Produced by Grateful Dead *Compilation produced by David Lemieux and Blair Jackson *Edited and mastered by Jeffrey Norman at Garage Audio Mastering *Cover art by Scott McDougall *Package design by Steve Vance *Liner notes written by Blair Jackson ll Category:Road Trips Category:Albums